Widowmaker TX Tech-1
|sell=750 |upgrades= 1x Laser Sight 1x Silencer 1x Firing Pattern 3x Damage Output 3x Ammo Capacity 3x Rate of Fire |manufacturer = Military Arms of Ostrava |range = 25 (Standard) 35 (devastator)}} The Widowmaker TX Tech-1, also referred to by the term "Tactical Shotgun," is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The Widowmaker TX Tech-1 is a derivative of the original Widowmaker TX seen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Overview The Tech-1 is used for close range combat and has a maximum range of 25 meters. The standard Tech-1 can accept a silencer, making it suitable for stealth-based playstyles. The standard Tech-1 is one of the most commonly encountered weapons in the game. For this reason, ammunition is also very abundant. Variants Devastator The Devastator is a fully-automatic drum-fed variant that only loads Armor Piercing shells. *The Devastator has a maximum range of 35 meters. *The Devastator may be traded for one of Nada Birak's special stocks. The Devastator is a rare weapon, only available at the following locations: *Purchasable from Mikael Mendel's shop starting from the second visit to Prague. *During the third visit to Prague (martial law), a Devastator can be found in the police station. *During M15: Securing the Convention Centre, a Devastator can be found in the CSO's weapons locker. See the article on shotgun ammunition for a list of ammo locations. Gameplay guide Standard Widowmaker TX Tech-1 The shotgun requires that you be close to the enemy. Even though the maximum range is 25, the pellet spread and damage drop-off means that you will need to be closer than the maximum range in order for the weapon to be effective. Because the shotgun is meant to be used up-close, a player looking to regularly use the shotgun should consider augmentations that enhance Jensen's durability, such as those in the Rhino Dermal Armor line of augmentations. Additionally, the shotgun has a small magazine size (initially, when upgraded), a slow reload, and high recoil. Note that enemies in Mankind Divided are smart enough to charge in when you're reloading. For this reason, reload speed and recoil compensation in the Cybernetic Weapon Handling line of augmentations may also be useful. Each shot fires 8 pellets. As long as the pellets hit, the shotgun does good damage. Standard police personnel can survive many partial hits, but not the full 8-pellet blast. SWAT police during martial law are capable of taking two body hits before going down. Against less armored opponents, a partial hit also tends to inspire retreat. When upgraded and attached with weapon modifications, the shotgun is a very proficient weapon for close range combat. The shotgun has a rather expensive upgrade that unlocks a three-round-burst firing mode, which significantly improves damage output. As to other upgrades, magazine capacity upgrades and rate of fire should be prioritized over damage upgrades, as the initial damage is sufficient until later in the game. The laser sight is very useful in replacing the large and cumbersome circular aiming reticle, allowing the weapon to be much more easily aimed. The shotgun is able to mount a silencer, which is useful not only for noise reduction, but because it gives tighter pellet spread, and lower recoil. Although damage is reduced to some extent, the trade-off is worthwhile because you'll be hitting more. It is worth noting that the shotgun is one of the most common weapons in the game, carried by nearly all factions that appear in the game, including Dvali thugs, Tarvos, police, and Shadow Operatives. The Jinn is the only faction that does not utilize the shotgun. For this reason, ammunition is very abundant, making the shotgun a practical weapon for players who prefer close-range combat. Alternatively, players who do not prefer to use the shotgun can still benefit from its high base sell price of 750 , which, together with its ubiquity, makes the shotgun one of the best weapons to sell to merchants. Devastator Fully-upgraded, the standard Tech-1 shotgun outperforms the devastator in terms of fire rate (if the trigger is clicked repeatedly), damage per-second (with burst fire) against most enemies, and recoil. However, the devastator has the notable advantage of having a significantly larger 32-round magazine, higher damage-per-shot against hard targets, faster reloads, and somewhat better handling. Like its smaller brother, the devastator also fires 8 pellets per shell, but has a slightly more generous max range of 35, which it pays for by having a somewhat wider pellet spread. It's recommended that you fire in short bursts. The devastator shotgun only fires AP shells, which are rare, expensive, and hard to find. Mikael starts stocking the gun and its ammo on your second visit to Prague, and Tars has 20 shells for sale at the start of the game. Due to its limited modification options, the Devastator is a great candidate for unlocking the Ruthless Efficiency achievement. Trivia *The Widowmaker TX Tech-1 was based on the SRM Arms M1208 but not loaded to full capacity. *The idea behind the Devastator seems to have been inspired by the , with the most distinctive features being the weapon's big 32-round drum magazine (the largest drum size of the AA-12) and exclusive automatic operation. **The Devastator's concept art in the Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Mini-art book depicts it simply as a drum magazine mod for the standard Widowmaker rather than a standalone weapon. Gallery Case studies 20160928142329_1.jpg|Case studies of the Widowmaker TX Tech-1. 20160922125623_1.jpg|Case studies of the Devastator Shotgun. Upgrade options 20160928142351_1.jpg|The Widowmaker TX Tech-1's upgrade options. 20160922125634_1.jpg|The Devastator Shotgun's upgrade options. Concepts DXMD shotgun skins.jpg|Shotgun skins DXMD shotgun skins2.jpg|more shotgun skins Renders Devastator Shotgun.jpg|Devastator Shotgun Devastator Shotgun angle.jpg|Devastator Shotgun angle Widowmaker Render.jpg|Widowmaker Shotgun (silencer and drum versions) Shotgun MD back.jpg|Shotgun (MD) back Shotgun MD back angle.jpg|Shotgun (MD) back angle ru:Дробовик Widowmaker ТХ Tech-1 Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Weapons